


Mending Our Broken Wings

by EternalValkyrie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Mental Illness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, Social Awkwardness, Team as Family, happy ending I promise, hurt!Karasuno, not good home lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalValkyrie/pseuds/EternalValkyrie
Summary: What if I told you what you see is not always what you get?What if I told you that nothing is what it seems?What if I told you that even the brightest lights are burning out?Hinata is never enough.Kageyama can't remember the last time he last saw his parents in person.Yamaguchi's Father likes alcohol a bit too much.Sugawara is practically invisible.Asahi's parents can't look at him.Nishinoya is a tool in his parents revenge against each other.Tanaka can only ever remember having his sister as family.Tsukishima is scared of people.Sawamura struggles to dealing with his mother's mental health issues.





	Mending Our Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Mature to be on the safe side.Shouldn't be graphic but trigger warning for abuse, crappy parenting, mental health and self esteem issues. 
> 
> Will continue to update notes as I go along. Please inform me if I miss a trigger and I will add it to the chapter notes.
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER***** I don't own any of the Characters of Haikyuu!!! or the cannon storyline, universe or events.

**———Hinata———**

“I’m home” Hinata called as he entered the house.

No response.

A young girls laughter rang through the house. A deep chuckling echoed it after a few short moments. It wasn’t long before a high pitched twinkling laugh joined it.

The laughter mocked him as he called again louder this time. “I’M HOOOME” Hinata called as the laughter increased. Still no response. _They must have heard me_ , he thought as he moved up the stairs to change from his uniform; the laughter continuing in the background. Hinata opened his bag and cringed at the amount of unfinished homework. _Yikes this could take a while_. He sat down sighing before removing the first of many pieces of homework he had to finish that night. _Mum will call me for dinner surely_ he thought before turning his full attention to the page of equations that seemed to swim across the paper confusingly. _How does anyone read these things_ he thought sadly before picking up his pencil to start his first attempt.

 _Finished_. At last all of his homework was finished. Hinata glanced at the clock. 10:36 glared at him in orange numbers. _That can’t be right mum should have called me for dinner hours ago_. He checked his phone. 10:36 started back at him from his lock screen. _Maybe she forgot… again_ a little voice in the back of his head supplied sadly. He stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen to find… nothing. The lights were off and his parents could be heard talking softly from the living room. He flicked the light switch to find a clean but empty kitchen. He opened the fridge hoping to find his portion tucked away waiting for him. Still nothing. Sighing he grabbed some juice before moving towards the living room.

His parents sat on the couch talking calmly as the tv murmured softly in the background. Hinata stood in the doorway for a moment waiting to be noticed. He wasn’t. He coughed lightly gaining his parents attention.

“Hinata!” his mother cried quietly before screeching, not sounding the slightest bit worried, “Where the HELL have you been?! We were so worried we were about to call the police!” Hinata looked at her blankly. He could tell from his parent’s expressions this was not going to be a good evening.

“Club activities was cancelled today. I’ve been here since 5 o’clock. I called when I got in but maybe you didn’t hear me.” Hinata said in a respectful but mono-tonal voice as if he had said similar words a thousand times before. _Or maybe you just didn’t notice as usual_ … he thought to himself sadly. “Did you save me any dinner?” Hinata asked quietly. His mother turned scarlet as she racked her brain for an excuse on why she hadn't.

“You don’t deserve any.” Hinata’s father stated, his volume raising with each word. “Did you really think we would believe that story about being here the whole time. We would have noticed!” _You never have before_ the voice in hinata’s head murmured softly.

“Anyway dinner is at 7:30. If you miss it, thats not my problem. Make something yourself.” Hinata’s father ordered. “And don’t you dare turn on that rice cooker. You’ll wake Natsu.” _As if you haven’t already_ thought Hinata internally rolling his eyes. His father turned back to his mother dismissing him entirely. Hinata’s mother watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to his father to continue their conversation. Hinata moved back into the kitchen in search for food.

“Seriously that boy lying to me like that and expecting me to believe it. Does he think I was born yesterday?! Useless, a bloody waste of space.” Said his father’s voice as it filtered through the kitchen door echoed by his mother’s loud murmuring of agreement; as he riffled through the fridge. He picked up some instant noodles and quickly set about completing them so he could escape back to his room as quickly as possible.

Collecting his noodles and chopsticks, Hinata headed up to his room. Shoving the door open softly he entered his sanctuary and placed the food on his desk. Sighing softly he moved back towards the door and shut and locked it almost silently with only a quiet click as the lock was turned. Sliding down his door into a sitting position he felt his face heat up and his chest tighten slightly.

“No.” he muttered “Never let them see you weak. Never let them hear you cry. We can do this.” Bracing himself against the door he stood. Headed back to the now lightly steaming noodles, he ate them at lightning speed. He threw away the packaging into a bin already overflowing with similar cartons and turned towards the door.

“Last one.” Hinata murmured. “Just go to the bathroom. Take a shower and then you can lock the door; go to sleep and if we’re lucky not have to deal with anyone until tomorrow.” He took a deep breath, held it a moment, before gathering his towel and toiletries. Holding his toiletries and towel in one arm he unlocked the door and grabbed the handle. He hesitated… _I don’t want to go out again_ the little voice in his head whispered. Hinata listened a moment before slowly turning the handle and flicking off the light.

He pulled the door shut behind him and started making quick but measured strides towards the bathroom. Flicking on the light he opened the door and stepped through. Empty, a sigh of relief shuddered through him as he locked the door behind him and put his towel down next to the shower. _Almost there_ he thought all most done. Undressing quickly he turned on the water and used the toilet while waited for it to warm up. Grabbing his toiletries he hopped under the jets of amazingly warm water and relaxed for a moment. The moment didn’t last long though as the water started to grow progressively colder. He washed quickly and turned off the water shivering as he wrapped himself in the large towel he had brought with him. He dried off quickly in the cool bathroom before searching fro where he had put his pyjamas.

“Shit” Hinata cursed lowly as he realised he had left them in his room. He put his ear to the door hoping to hear the silence that informed him his parents were still downstairs. It was quiet. He slipped out the door turning off the light and headed back to his room wrapped in his towel. Quietly he opened and closed his door turning the lock with a light click once he was safely inside. He hit the light switch flooding his room with light. Seeing his orange pyjamas lying on his bed, he quickly pulled them on before drying his hair and laying his towel on a drying rack he had set up next to his radiator. He checked the lock on his windows then headed back to the door. Happy all the locks in his room was fully engaged he flicked off the lights and stumbled towards his bed. Slipping inside his covers he closed his eyes. Sleepily he smiled to himself and thought…

 _Thank goodness my luck held_.


End file.
